1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to stoves and furnaces, especially to summer stoves, and still more specifically to rotating and elevating device for the lids of such summer stoves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor stoves or barbecues frequently are provided with a lid, which may be used to control cooking conditions. When the lid is removed, the food on the grill is easily accessed, but heat and smoke can escape from the stove quite readily. When the lid is closed, heat and smoke are confined in the area of the food. While some grills are fired by gas, others are fired by charcoal. The relative open or closed position of the lid can be used to regulate the burning intensity of a charcoal fire. In addition, a fully closed or partially closed lid can decrease the oxygen level in the stove to extinguish fat-fueled fires. Thus, the lid is important as a cooking aid and fire regulator when properly used with outdoor stoves.
While some stoves do not accommodate a lid, many have a lid that is limited to only two positions: in the case of pivoted lids, open or closed; and in the case of removeable lids, on or off. It would be desirable to have a supplemental means of holding such lids in one or more intermediate positions, partially open.
Other stoves have associated mechanisms for holding the lid at a desired height above the grill. However, these mechanisms can be difficult to use and unreliable. It would be desirable to have a device that can be used with ease and that performs its job within the ready view of its user. Also, it would be desirable to have a lid controller that does not rely on a weak attachment to the stove body, so that such a controller will not fail under wear and tear by weather and extensive use.
Lid positioning mechanisms can interfere with access to the grill and can operate when not desired to do so. Thus, it would be desirable to have a positioning mechanism that automatically is removed from operation when the lid is opened and that can be removed entirely from the stove, without the use of tools.
A number of devices are known in the art and demonstrate the attempts made to produce an adequate lid positioner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,849 to Schmidt, for example, discloses a lid positioning device that is formed from a metal arm with a series of legs spaced along its length. The arm is pivotally bolted to the base of the stove, and it is pivotable from a horizontal, unused position, to a vertical, operational position. The lid can be set on any of the legs to hold the lid at any degree of openness. This type of device requires mechanical modification to the stove base by drilling a hole for the mounting pivot. In addition, the weight of the lid rests on the pivot, which can degrade performance over time. Still another problem is that this device must be manually moved out of operation, which can be difficult while simultaneously handling food and cooking utensils. Similarly, the device is in a fixed position, which may be inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,984 to Croft discloses a cover positioner that is formed from a metal plate. Upwardly facing, lid supporting hooks are cut or punched from the plane of the plate, as is a lower hook that fits over the edge of the stove base. Thus, the hooks all are integral with body of the metal plate. This positioner is fastened to the stove only by the hooks and requires a separate handle for its manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,283 to Kridler et al. discloses a cover positioner in the form an a metal rod that is pivotally hung from the lid. The depending end of the rod may be engaged in any of several slots in the stove base. Such a positioner is useable only with stoves especially adapted for this device, or by considerable mechanical modification to other stoves. In addition, the rod may tend to dangle under gravity and tend to engage by accident when the lid is being closed. Further, this rod supports the weight of the lid on its pivot and, thus, may fail or become bent with extended use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,393 to Huckabee discloses a stove in which the lid carries several stepped legs that depend on the outside of the stove base. Brackets on the outside of the base receive the legs at a selected step to hold the lid at the desired height. This type of positioner is similar to that of Kridler, in that the stove must be mechanically adapted to be used with this positioner. Further, the positioner is fixed in its location, which may be inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,773 to Barker discloses a pivoted lid with a sliding prop bar as a positioner. The bar slides through a clamp, which is tightened by a wing nut. This type of positioner appears to be for limited use, as the wing nut and entire positioning mechanism would tend to be hot and possibly unreliable. As in with other positioners, the bar is mechanically mounted to the lid by a pivot, which bears the weight of the lid and may be prone to failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,52O,578 to Treloar discloses a barbecue over in which a draft regulating closure is positioned by a sliding link passing through a keeper on the side wall of the oven. The link includes several notches that can be set on the keeper. This device requires mechanical mounting of the link and keeper on the oven. In addition, the link is mounted to the draft door by a pivot, which bears the weight of that door.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,073 to Halata discloses a meat smoker in which a lid is suspended over the base on a telescoping pipe. A set screw allows the height of the lid to be fixed by locking together the telescoping pipes. As before, this mechanism requires mechanical attachment to the stove. Further, reliance on a set screw to hold the lid in place is backward and may lead to failure.
The related art that has been discussed leaves unresolved the need for a simple, inexpensive, reliable, and easily used lid positioner, especially one that is readily removed from use and from the stove if desired, automatically moved out of the way when the lid is opened, but, while in use is stable and not subject to falling off the stove and becoming lost.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the barbecue lid positioner of this invention may comprise the following.